Demonic Harmony
by Nikki-j4eva
Summary: Samantha Vloss is a 14 year old girl, in search for an explaination of what she is becoming. Following her late grandmothers advice, Samantha sets off to find the legendary Sebastian Michealis. After years of searching for clues of her fathers dissapearance and who he was, will Samantha be completely shocked by the answer? Reviews are muchly appreciated. (rating may change)
1. Chapter 1

"Find Sebastian Michealis, he will help you with the changes you see in yourself." I repeat my grandmother's words over in my head. What did she mean by help? I wish my grandmother wasn't so obtuse. I follow my grandmother's directions to a 't' which leads me to a mansion. Ah yes, the Phantomhive Manor. I walk up to the door and give a small knock.

Almost immediately, a boy around my age opens the door. He looks quite intimidating, but my god that boy was fine!

"How may I help you?" the boy asks, staring at me.

"Uh...I'm looking for Sebastian Michealis. Do you know where I might find him?" I ask sweetly.

"Right here madam." Next to the boy is a tall, dark and handsome man. he looks familiar. Where have I seen that face? He interrupts my thoughts,"May I ask who you are ma'am? You look quite familiar."

"Oh, right. I am Samantha Vloss."

"Vloss? Who was your mother?"

"Anastasia Vloss, now known as Ana Seiko."

"Ah, I remember know. Yes, yes, please come in." I nod and follow him inside the huge manor. The boy brushes past me and follows Sebastian. They lead me to a sitting room, decorated so ornately, that I can't help but stare.

"So, how may I assist you?" I glance over at the boy, wearily.

"Anything you need to say to me can be said in front of my master," says Sebastian, noticing my hesitance. I nod.

"Well, my grandmother said to come find you. She said you could help me with what I am becoming."

"And who is your grandmother?"

"Elizabeth Crafton."

"Mmmm. And she said I could help you with what you are becoming?"

I nod,"Yes sir."

"And what might that be?"

My green eyes flash a fiery red as I whisper,"A demon."

Sebastians eyebrow rises. "A demon you say? Well I think I might be able to help."

"Well at least part demon. My mother was human. I assume my father must have been a demon, seeing as that is what I am becoming, but he ran off before I was born."

"I see. Well there is only one other demon who I know who has a similar situation as you."

My eyes widen in wonder,"Who?"

"Me," the boy next to Sebastian pipes up. "My parents were both humans and I was too, until recently. How I became a demon is kind of complicated, but atleast i understand the transformation that you are going through, as I have been through it as well. No other demon has. They were all born the way they are. You and I are unique."

I look at him,"And who are you?"

The boy smirks. "I am Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Black Butler to you? No? Didn't think so.**

"I see," I nod at him. "I read all about your 'tragic death' in the papers."

Ciel nods. "A little over embellished, but it served it's purpose."

I laugh,"A little?"

Ciel smiled,"Well maybe a lot, but it did fulfill its purpose."

Sebastian nodded,"Because Ciel was such a successful business owner, and not to mention royalty, it would've raised suspicion ifhe just dissapeared. This way, Ciel doesn't have to worry about anyone trying to look for him." I nod understanding what he said. "Sence you are of improtance as well, it might do you some good for you to do the same thing."

"Oh, I already got that covered," I say. Sebastian blinks. "My grandmotheer passed away recently due to a fire. Everyone assumed that I died ith her."

"And how long ago was this?"

"About two years ago." Both Ciel and Sebastian stare at me.

"You have been living under the radar without anyone else for two years?"

"Well, not exactly. For the first year or so, my uncle had helped me out. Gave me a place to stay, stuff to eat, that sort of thing. But eventually I had to leave to find Sebastian."

"Why didn't he come with you?"

"He said that he and Sebastian Michealis had a troublesome past, and that if I wanted to find him, I would have to do it by myself."

"Who is your uncle?" Sebastian asked wairily.

"Claude Faustus," I say.

"Are you 100% sure about that?"

"Yeah. He was my mother's brother."

"I see," the look on Sebastian's face was truely frightening.

"Um...are you okay?"

"Yes, it's just getting very late. I think we should start this again in the morning."

I nod. "Yes, of course." I rise.

"Samantha, do you have a place to stay?" asks Ciel.

"Well, not really, but thats okay. I havesome friends around here."

"Nonsense. You should stay here! It only makes sense. This way, Sebastian and I can help you alot more."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to impose."

"I insist."

"Well, okay then." Ciel takes my hand and leads me to a beautifully decorated room.

"Wow! It's so pretty!" I glance around the room, awestruct.

"It was my parent's room," Ciel smiles. I look over at him.

"I think this is the first time I've seen you smile, Phantomhive."

"Well it surely doesn't happen often, Vloss." Ciel smirks and I laugh.

"Yeah, I know how that feels."

"So. I take it that this room is to your liking?" Ciel asks, changing the subject.

"Oh yes. It will do perfectly. Thank you Mr. Phantomhive," I say politely.

"Please, call me Ciel."

"Okay, Ciel." Ciel nods and exits the room. I walk over to the bed and sit on it.

He really is dreamy isn't he? I think to myself. No, no, no, i can't think like that. I am here for a reason. But damn, he is cute!


	3. Chapter 3

"Miss Vloss. It is time to wake up." Sebastian says, gently. I rub my eyes.

"What time is it?" I ask groggily.

Sebastian smiles,"8:30."

I groan,"Too early."

Sebastian chuckles. "Come on, get up. Breakfast is waiting, and if you don't hurry up, it will get cold."

"Fine," I moan. I swing my legs out from underneath the covers and over the side of the bed. I look at Sebastian and blush,"I don't have anything to change into."

"Well, we can schedule to take you out shopping later, but for now I'll get you some clothes from Nadia, one of the maids here."

I nod, "Thank you."

Sebastian bows and exits the room. He returns moments later with a bag, that I assume is full of clothing. He sets it on the bed and exits once more. I retrieve the bag and open it. I pull out a black shirt with a white and blue design on the front and some black jeans. I put on my red converse and walk into the bathroom that is connected to my room.

I turn on the water and wash my face. I put a little eyeliner and mascara on and nod. I brush my hair vigorously, trying to tame my wild black curls. Once my hair was relatively smooth, I smile at myself in the mirror. I sigh and leave the bathroom.

I walk around the manor until I reach the dining area. I see Ciel and a couple other people seated at the table. Ciel glances up, noticing me, and waves me over. I walk to the table and smile at the others.

"Hello," I say sweetly. They all smile at me.

"Samantha, these are my main staff. This is Bruno, the chef," he nods at one of the men. Bruno is absolutely handsome, with his light brown hair and bright blue eyes, not to mention that muscular build. "This is Nadia, the maid," Ciel nods at a petite, brown haired girl who looked around my size. "And this is Luis,the gardener," Ciel nods at the other male seated at the table. He has beautiful blonde hair and soft green eyes, kind of like mine.

I smile at them,"Good morning! I am Samantha."

Nadia giggles like a schoolgirl. "So this is the girl who is wearing my clothes! Oh, they look so much better on you than they ever would me!" I blush slightly. Bruno motions for me to sit down.

"Sit, my lady, and enjoy your meal. It is so nice cooking for someone other than the Master and the others for a change!" I smile and sit down next to Luis.

Luis smiles,"How are you this morning, ma'am?"

I smile at him,"I am very well thank you. And you?"

Luis blushes,"I'm good too, thanks for asking."

"Anytime."

Ciel glances at me,"How did you sleep? I hope you found everything to your liking."

"Oh yes, thank you. I slept very well."

Ciel nods,"That's good."

Sebastian walks into the door. "Sir, we have a visitor."

Ciel looks up at him,"Who?"

"Mister Alois Trancy and his butler. They are very demanding that they come in at once."

Ciel nods,"Very well then. Send them in."

Sebastian nods and disappears. He reappears moments later, two men trailing behind him.

"Uncle...Claude?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Sam! I told you not to come here!" My uncle, Claude, exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'll let you know when I actually give a shit." I roll my eyes.

"Hey! You don't talk to my Claude like that!" a blonde boy appears from behind Claude.

"Your Claude?"

The boy smiles and nods,"My demon. Mine, mine, MINE!"

"You have fun with that," I say, not really paying attention.

"You are nothing but a stupid bitch," the boy says.

"And you're nothing but a little spoiled blonde brat!"

"WHy you little…"

"Me little? HA! Reality check sweetheart, YOU are the little one."

"Oh that tears it!" The boy leapt for me but Claude stopped him short.

"Calm down, Master."

The boy sighs and I smirk.

"Clauuuuude! She's smirking at me!"

Claude looks at me,"Samantha…"he warns.

"Wait! You know this bitch?"

"Yes."

"How?"

I cut off Claude before he can answer. "HE is my uncle."

The little blonde gapes at me,"WHAT?" he turns to Claude. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

Claude shrugs,"You never asked."

The boy glares at him then turns his direction to me. "You are pretty. I like that. Claude, I want her. Get her for me."

"I'm sorry, Alois, but I can't allow that," Ciel pipes up.

"And why not?" Alois asks.

"Because she is mine," Ciel says simply. I gape at them both.

"Excuse me?!" I exclaime.

"The boys ignore me. "Sebastian, take Samantha to her room," Ciel demands.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian replies calmly. "This way ma'am."

Before I could move a cold hand grabs my wrist. "She's coming with me," Claude says fiercely.

"No, I don't think so," Sebastian swoops me into his arms and makes for the staircase. Claude blocks Sebastian's path.

"Give me my niece," Claude growls.

"No," Sebastians states, simply. He leaps over Claude easily and smirks, then dashes for my room. He sets me on my bed and smiles at me.

"It's okay. You are safe now."

I nod. "Thank you Sebastian."

Sebastian smiles softly,"Your welcome, my lady. You have had a hectic morning. You should probably get some rest before the rest of the days activities."

I nod once more and lay my head on the pillow and close my eyes.

**Sebby's P.O.V.**

As I exit Samantha's room, I feel relief flood over me. She is okay. She is safe. I feel somewhat protective of her. But why? What would this little girl ever mean to a monster like me? I ponder my thoughts.

"SEBASTIAN! Make sure Claude and Alois don't get close to Samantha. I meant it when I said that she is mine. AND MAKE ME A SNACK!"

"Yes, my lord." I guess this question will just have to wait.

* * *

**Hello my dear readers! I am so super sorry about being a little late on the update but I promise to have my next chapter uploaded by 9/13/2013 (Saturday) OH! Yes I almost forgot! I want to give a shout out to promocat who has been constantly reviewing and reading along. THANK YOU! REMEMBER TO REVIEW! It would mean the world to me. *sad puppy dog eyes***

**Anyway, until Chapter numero 5!**

**Nikki-j4eva**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow! Chapter Five already! It seems like yesterday I had just started this little fan fiction. I am so proud of myself. Anyway...yes I know I missed my deadline. I was in the hospital for a while, battling an inflamed appendix. Yucky right? Anyway I started this as soon as I could but it was hard to find time to write between operations and meetings so I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors. Okay, LETS GET STARTED!**

* * *

I wake in a car. Or at least I think it was a car. I wouldn't know, I have a freaking SACK over my head. My hands were bound behind me and my feet were tied up too. I moan.  
"Aw, the little demon is awake." A familiar voice mocks.  
"Shut up," I groan.  
"I don't think you are in any position to be talking to me like that."  
"Whatever."  
The voice chuckles,"Claude, remove the bag" The voice orders. Gd, it's that little boy, Alois, again. Claude removes the bag from my head. I shut my eyes immediately.  
"Open your eyes, little girly, and come out to playyy!" Alois says in a singsong voice. I open my eyes. "Too bad Sebastian isn't here to help you now."  
I smirk," I wouldn't be so sure," I smile. "Sebastian, get me out of here." I command calmly.  
Alois chuckles, "He won't help you."  
"Or will I?" Sebastian asks from behind Alois. Alois spins around and gapes at Sebastian.  
"WHY do you care so much abolut this stupid little girl?" Alois shouts. "It's not like she means anything to YOU!"  
Sebastian shrugs. "My master ordered me to protect her. It is my duty as a Phantomhive butler to comply with such a simple task."  
"And I thought you cared about me," My pretend hurt masking my face. Sebastian chuckles.  
"Of course my lady," Sebastian smiles. Alois stomps his foot.  
"No,no,NO! SHE IS MINE!"  
"I hate to burst your bubble, as the kids say these days, but Samantha doesn't belong to you, but to my master."  
"NO! I WANT HER!"  
"Mr. Trancy, if you would kindly stop screaming."  
"HELLO? STILL TIED UP HERE!" I shout. "God, I don't have all day.!" Sebastian swoops to my side and slices through my bindings. "Thank you." Sebastians smiles and nods.  
Sebastian slides the van door and jumps out with ease. I quickly follow suit. We run back towards the direction we came.  
"The manor is this way," Sebastian says pointing up a mountain. I groan. I still feel a little woozy from the drugs. Sebastian smiles and picks me up.  
"Hey!" I exclaim.  
"Yes?"  
"Ugh, nevermind. Just take me back."  
"With pleasure, my lady."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Nikki-J: WOW! Chapter six! I am super happy that I didn't make this a one shot. That would have been a waste of our time. Goodness me I have decided to make my second story ever, which will be a DN fan fic. Soooooooo be on the look out for that!**

**Ciel: So your just going to desert us? Love you too Nikk.**

**Nikki-J: Awwww poor Cee Cee. Feeling left out huh?**

**Ciel: No! *huffs***

**Nikki-J: Dont worry Cee Cee. You have a bigger part in this chapter. And it's not like this will be my only BB fanfiction.**

**Ciel: Whatever.**

**Sebastian: Nikki-J doesn't own Black Butler or any refferences made.**

**Sam: However, she does own me and any other OC's she has made.**

**Nikki-J: ENOUGH with the mindless babbling. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

"Finally! Sebastian, you are late. What took you two so long?" Ciel asks, annoyed.

"Well, Sebastian was a little busy having a kitty fight with Alois."

"Sebastian! Is this true?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Sebastian replies.

"SEBASTIAN! You were supposed to save her and bring her back home!"

"And I did," Sebastian replies smoothly.

Ciel sighs. "Fine, just be quicker about it next time."

"Yes my lord."

Ciel turns his attention to me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I reply.

"Thats good." He says. An awkward silence fills the air.

I smile and kiss Ciel swiftly on the cheek,"Thanks for caring," I whisper in his ear the run to the door. I walk up the stairs to my bedroom and slump against the inside of the door. Should I have done that? I ask myself. There was a soft knock at the door. I reluctantly stand and open the door.

"Ye-" I start but am swiftly cut off by a kiss. Ciel pulls back and smirks "Anytime sweetheart," then dashes away. I giggle. I guess I did make the right decision. I chase after Ciel, who leads me into his office. As I enter, I look around not seeing the little demon anywhere. Suddenly the door slams behind me. I spin around to see the little demon behind me.

"Hello," he whispers.

"Hi," I reply. He walks towards me a places a hand on my cheek.

"Ever sence I lost my parents, my fiance, my family, I never thought I would love again. But here you are."

I nod. I know what it feels like to have no hope. To have nothing to cling to, no reason for living at all. I know how hard it is to live life without a purpose. It hurts, stings, kills. You see I was the daughter of a very rich and popular family. I had grown up with my mother and 2 step brothers. Everyone told me that they would kill to be in my place, but they dont know the half of what I live through. I lost my dad. Whether he died or just left me I don't know, but I do know that he is gone and never to return. do you know how heart renching it is to live day to day, not knowing who you really are or where you came from?

That time period was the highlight of my life. About 2 years after I graduated elementary school, my step father died. He was the closest thing I had to a father and he treated me like his own. But now he's gone. My mother died too. About two months after my step father passed, my mom took her own life. How could she do that to me? Wasn't I good enough for her?

Yes. Yes I know what is like to have every little thing that you've ever known and loved ripped away from you by the powers of death. Yes, I have felt emotions that most humans would likely never know existed. But thats okay. Everything is okay right here, right now, with Ciel.

I feel the tears drip down my cheeks. Ciel pulls me to him and I burry my face in his shirt. Eventually I stop crying. I look up at him and he smiles at me. He kisses my cheek.

"I know, I know."

* * *

**Nikki-J: Are you happy now Cee Cee?**

**Ciel: Pht! That was depressing. Seriously, you should consider a shrink. You are insane.**

**Nikki-J: Oh Ciel! Thank you! And YOU! *points at reader* Please, please, PLEASE review! It would totally rock my world. Love you, my little demons!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I wasn't really sure how to add to the story after that chapter. But I finally did it! Okay here we goooooo!**

* * *

"Sam. Wake up. It's time for breakfast," Ciel whispers in my ear. I take my pillow and put it over my head.

"No…"

Ciel chuckles and gently pries the pillow out of my grasp. "Come on, little girl. Breakfast!" He shouts and smacks me playfully on my head. I groan. "I could always tickle you-"

"I'm up!" I exclaim.

"I thought that would work," Ciel mused. I laugh and throw the pillow at him. I swing my legs over the bed and walk to the bathroom. I pull out some of the clothes that Sebastian had bought for me. I pull on a white three quarter sleeve shirt and black skinny jeans. I pull on a pair of bright blue converse and brush my hair. I put some mascara on and exit the bathroom.

"Lets go slow poke!" I say as I run past Ciel.

"Hey!" He chases after me. I beat him into the dining room and sit next to Luis. Ciel glares at me when he enters the room and calmly sits at the head of the table. I giggle softly to myself. Bruno walks in with breakfast.

"Pancakes, bacon, and eggs. Earl grey tea for the master and O.J. for the little lady." Bruno puts the food down in front of me.

"Why thank you, Bruno!" I say cheerily. Bruno blushes.

"My pleasure ma'am." I take a bite of the eggs and smile.

Sebastian enters the room gingerly and stands next to Ciel. He looks over at me. "So Samantha, I think we should finally get to know you. Who is in your family, when is your birthday, things of that nature."

I nod. "Well, there's my mother, Ana, and my stepfather, Shizou, who are both deseaced. Then there is my two step brothers, Jasper and Larkin, who are living with their biological mom. There is also Claude, but you already knew about him."

Sebastian nods,"And your birthday?"

"December 14, 1996."

"Anything else we should know? Trouble with the law? Anything?"

"Pht, no."

"Okay then."

I look at Sebastian,"What is the date?" After living on the street for about 5 months, it's hard to keep track.

"December 8th." I nod. Cool, my birthday is a week away.

"Now, my young lord, you have some work to do." Ciel nods.

"Nadia, if you would take Samantha out. Do some girl things, my treat."

Nadia nods excitedly,"Yes sir! Lets go Sam!" She grabs m wrist and pulls me out the door.

Oh, here we go.

* * *

**So I was having my boyfriend proofread this for me, he is also a huge BB fan, and he pointed out something kinda cool. Apparently Samantha's birthday, which is my birthday, is also Ciel's birthday! Cool right? Anyway sorry it was so short. Next one will be longer, I promise! Love you, my little demons- Nikki-J4eva**


End file.
